thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Az, Goro, Hansel, and Raef (Fried Apples)
Mink 269. Setting: Beach Sunlight glinted off of Az's horns. With every turn or gesture of his head the reds and purples swirled and danced. Az was doing something, picking up seashells or some shit - said something about making a necklace, and Raef watched him as he walked over the sand. It had been two days and he still couldn't believe his eyes. He rested an elbow on a knee and his chin on his hand, a smile playing over his lips. He thought about helping - he was also supposed to be fishing or some shit -, but instead he was staring. He kept staring. Az kept him telling him to stop and he didn't listen. Lina Goro thought Hansel would jump at the chance to go meet Az. Instead, he sensed a little reluctance in him. Goro had no idea what that might be about, and he didn't wanna ask, in case it made Hansel even more uncomfortable than he already was. They walked alongside each other to the beach, Goro hugging Hansel's arm and leaning his head on Hansel's shoulder occasionally. When they came around an outcropping of rocks, they saw Raef and Az up ahead. "Morning," Goro called. Izzy Ah. They were kinda split up. That made Hansel feel a bit less fuckin' weird and awkward. He raised a hand at Raef, and tried to be subtle about angling towards him instead of Az. Az was probably just gonna fuckin' join them, because that made sense, and it was what Hansel would do if people came over and talked to his husband, but still. Mink Raef snapped his head around when he heard Goro. Fuck...maybe it was good because now Az wasn't gonna tell him to stop 'fuckin' watchin'. "Mornin'," he said with a smile and he raised a hand back to Hansel. He glanced back towards Az, who had bent over to fish something out of the water, but he was listening. He made himself look away - he couldn't keep staring. "How's it goin'?" Lina "Uh," was Goro's best answer. Not really the point of why they were here, and he didn't want to drag down Raef's mood. "Just wanted to... say hello." He nodded toward Az, who didn't appear to be looking their way. Izzy "Yeah, y'know. Fuckin', uh." He shrugged. "Check in." Honestly seemed like Raef was doing the best out of all of'em, just now. Had to be some goddamn whiplash, though. He glanced Az's way, and shuffled to drop his arm around Goro's shoulders now that he wasn't being dragged along. Mink Raef grimaced and looked away. "Things're fine." As fine as they could be. When he thought about it, about the last few days, he felt rooted in place, stuck and lost. His world had been gone, vanishing in a flash of lightning, then he had a small piece back - a piece would burn the world for - and now he had Tikva. Gavi gave him that, gave him a little more to unwind the knot in his chest. But the knot was still there, the string ready to snap. So he didn't think about it. "He's fine." That was something, at least. Raef dropped his hand and sat up. "Bitchy as ever." Az flipped him off without looking up. Lina "Hi," Goro called. Stopping just shy of using Az's name. He hoped it'd be obvious who he was talking to. Mink Az finished digging something out of the sand before he passed over to the group, a smirk on his face. "Hi," he answered with a chuckle. "Must be Goro." The little cleric that had called to him; he'd know that voice anywhere. Izzy Hansel frowned a bit at Raef's answer, the way he looked away a second. He wanted to fuckin' ... do something about it. Even if there was anything he could pull off with his trident and measily fuckin' magic, though, he wouldn't know if he ought to. Was fucking weird. Didn't know what to do. He nodded to Az, though, when he came up. That was ... a thing people did. Yup. Lina Goro smiled back at Az nervously. Ah, this was fucking weird. He leaned into Hansel a little more. "That's me. You, uh. You feeling alright?" Mink Az have a nod back to...had to be..Hansel. He had to fish for the name; there too many fuckin' people that Raef knew now. "Right as rain. Thanks fer that." He grinned. He rolled the hidden object in his hands. Watching Hansel and Goro, and Az, was more than fuckin' awkward. Raef glanced between all three. "...you feelin' alright?" he asked Goro in turn. The cleric had died, too. That was...he didn't know if he could repay Goro. Lina "Oh. Yeah. Uh huh. I'm fine." Sure as fuck hadn't been, but that felt like a weird thing to complain about when the payoff had been so... huge. Literally. Goddamn, the size of this guy. Mink Raef nodded. He flashed the Nighthand sign for Thank you. He wanted to talk - to thank Goro properly - but not now. Not with Az and Hansel around. "It's sunny. Don't be fuckin' morose," Az sighed out before he offered whatever was in his hand to Raef. Something slimy dropped out and Raef jerked his hand away before it could touch him letting whatever-the-fuck-it-was land in the sand. "Azrael." The same smile with no answer and Az rested his hands on his hips, fingers pressed into his lower back as he stretched. He glanced towards Hansel again - who hadn't said a word. "Thanks fer the pants." And vest, which was back in the cabin. Izzy "Yup." Lina Goro elbowed him a little. He still wasn't sure what the problem was. Mink Az stared for a second then he dropped a hand to Hansel's shoulder and squeezed, warm and tight. "Ruined Raef's plan to keep me in the cab'n." He feigned a saddened sigh. "But I ain' into nudism." Izzy Hansel tensed a little at the touch, then told himself that was fuckin' dumb. It was just automatic, for some reason. Wasn't like he actually thought Az was ... a threat, or something. Ehh. "Damn shame," he deadpanned. The fuck was he even saying. Lina "Ahuv," Goro muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "Everything alright?" Izzy "What?" He cut a look at Goro, muttering, "S'fine." He wasn't being fuckin' weird. Maybe everyone else was being fuckin' weird. Mink Az shot Raef a look, hand sliding away from Hansel's shoulder. "Uh-huh. Sure you're fine?" Raef interjected, brow furrowed a little in concern. He could've damn near cut the tension with a knife. Lina When Hansel didn't answer, Goro nudged him again. Oh, god. The fuck was going on. Izzy "What?" he grumbled. Oh. Goro meant Raef was talking to him. His gut reaction was to insist that he was fine, why the fuck wouldn't he be fine -- but he guessed the last time Raef'd talked to him, he had just about been goddamn bawling. God, that was fucking embarrassing. He'd managed to let that one slip with the other shit that was going on. No chance Raef had fucking ... told Az about him losing his fuckin' shit. Silvanus. Great impression, commander. "Yeah, I'm ... y'know, it's fine." He squeezed Goro, mumbling, not meeting any-fucking-body's eyes. Mink Raef quirked an eyebrow almost imperceptibly, studying Hansel for a moment. He was a liar, but he didn't call him out on it; he wouldn't fuckin' do that. "Sure," he answered and he let the conversation drop. "Right." If it was awkward to Az the orc gave no indication other than that word, smiling easily once more. "If yer so fine then I guess we gotta do somethin', eh?" Lina "He's tired," Goro offered, putting his arm around Hansel's waist. "Didn't sleep much last night. Keeping watch and shit." That almost certainly wasn't the actual problem, and normally Hansel would object to even that much, but maybe it'd be less embarrassing than whatever the hell was actually eating him. Izzy "Yeah. Uh. S'pose." Hm. Maybe that was it. He didn't usually sleep that well if one of his family was upset, because he'd wanna look out for them. Yeah. He'd just grab a catnap later and it'd clear right up. "Anyway." He shrugged a shoulder. They all needed to stop looking at him and shit. He wasn't on fuckin' trial, here. "Just wanted to, y'know. Welcome you to the family." God, this was fucking weird. Maybe they could leave, now. "Kinda ... caught us at a bad fucking time, but. Glad t'have you." There. He'd said the shit he wanted to say. And he did mean it, even if he wasn't fuckin' ... whatever he wasn't. Or was. Fucksake. Mink "I heard." He had heard it all from Raef. He couldn't do a fuckin' thing about it, only hold his husband and do his best to comfort him. But the little cleric had done somethin' at least, had done somethin' better than he ever could. Az hesitated a second before he carefully touched Goro's shoulder, a quick touch that didn't linger. "Thanks fer it." Lina "Uh, yeah, uh, it was nothing." God. It pissed him off when people got mad at him for using the Leech, but here was someone thanking him for it finally, and he just felt fucking weird. Couldn't win. Maybe best to just change the subject a little. "Where, uh... where were you? Your soul." He cringed. Maybe that was an insensitive question or whatever. Mink "Mmm..." Az hummed out softly in thought, absentmindedly scratching along one of the many scars that now covered his body. "In Silvanus' home...in the woods." It had been a long journey to get there. He remembered flames searing his skin, thick black smoke choking his lungs, then nothing until sunlight broke through the darkness and he was walking, following a familiar path. Birds twittered and sang within the branches of the trees that lined the path. He remembered wood elves, a smattering of others. No orcs, but that was fine. Fuckin' orcs ruinin' shit. Makin' his husband come home to that. "It'd been pretty." Pretty and fuckin' lonely. He should've been happy there, in the woods of his god, but Raef wouldn't leave his mind. Raef wouldn't be able to come to him - fucker would've been snatched up by Bhaal. Az reached out to slide his fingers through Raef's hair, leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his husband's forehead. Pretty forests weren' worth shit without him. Lina "Silvanus?" Goro blinked a few times. "You... followed Silvanus?" He didn't even give Az a chance to answer before blurting out the next thought in his dumbass head. "Did ever meet an elf there who, you know--" He gestured at his face. "Looked like me?" At least, he assumed he looked like Luka. Didn't look much like Jasmilia. No, shit--he remembered. Luka's spirit had said Goro looked like his baby brother. Who was probably in the same afterlife. Whatever, he'd take any of them. He wanted to feel close to any of them. Mink Az drew back from Raef to give Goro a good look over. It was the first time he'd actually paid attention to how the cleric looked. Cute, he supposed, but that wasn't what he was supposed to be noticin'. "Yeah. Short lil fella," he said after a moment, straightening back up and resuming stroking Raef's hair. Izzy Hansel raised his eyebrows and tightened his grip around Goro. "You get his name?" Mink "L...somethin'." Az shrugged. "I dunno." Names had slipped by him, not something he'd paid attention to. Names weren' needed when you were dead. He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry." Lina Goro realized he was holding onto Hansel so tight, it might be painful. He made himself loosen his grip a little. Hell, as soon as the question had left his mouth, he'd realized it was stupid. What were the chances? L something. Jeez. "Mm, uh, no worries." Mink Az winced. "I can maybe ask 'im?" He'd been dead long enough, and Goro'd come in like some sort of knight. Owed him. Raef tensed and his eyes narrowed at his husband. "You sure as fuck will not." He'd be damned before he let Az near another god. Or. Or. No. He wasn't gonna let Az do anything like that. Lina "Ah, mm, nah, nah." Goro waved it off. Damn, was he articulate today. And he was squeezing Hansel too tight again. Was nice to see someone besides himself getting shit from their partner about wanting to take another peek into the afterlife, though. Izzy "Yeah, we ain't got the fuckin' Leech anymore, so don't fuckin' die," Hansel said bluntly. Maybe sixty seconds was enough to talk to the guy. Had been enough for Goro to talk to Mask, and shit. Still, though. Mink "Ain't plannin' on it." Az sighed, reaching down to take Raef's hand in his. He squeezed. Raef squeezed back, biting back a response. No one planned on fuckin' dying. No one planned on their husbands fuckin' dying either. His grip tightened further. "Good. I don't need anymore fuckin' gods to kill," he mumbled, voice tense and he gave Goro and Hansel a faint look of annoyance; this conversation was bullshit. Lina "W... why the hell would you kill Silvanus..." Goro said, eyes darting between Raef and Az. Seemed like he was missing something. Izzy "Gods get in the way, you gotta kill'em." Hansel gave Raef a knowing look. Mink Raef pointed at Hansel, drawing a finger back as if he was releasing the trigger of a crossbow. "I'm not fuckin' losing another husband." If it meant hunting a god down because Az went and did something stupid, fine. One more god dying wasn't gonna matter. "Ahuvi." Az reached down to cup Raef's chin. "I'm not goin' anywhere." He pressed their foreheads together. "Promise." He pulled back after stealing a kiss. Raef was still pissed at him, and he'd get a fuckin' earful later, but he didn't say anything further. "Right. Well. Fuck. Guess we should do somethin' else other than takin' on gods." Lina Goro was too bothered not to keep arguing. "Silvanus wasn't... in the fucking way, he was keeping Az's soul safe until..." He glanced at Raef, and up to Hansel, then just looked at the ground. Didn't know why he was bothering, actually. Izzy "Pfff. Yeah, and what if he hadn't've wanted to give'im up, eh?" He jostled Goro gently. "Maybe he ain't so nice the next time." He wasn't being serious. Silvanus was ... fine, as deities went. Hansel'd grown up praying to him. Hadn't done any fuckin' good when Gruumsh came calling, but eh. He didn't think Silvanus was the type to hold onto people who had other plans. Sounded nice. Mink "There wasn't gonna be an 'until'," Raef answered. Silvanus wasn't gonna just let Az go back without Goro. If Goro hadn't fuckin' intervened and asked for Az back...it would've just been him and nothing. Nothing at all. Just a bunch of dead husbands and a god aiming for the one other fuckin' person that had spared him a drop of affection. Az dropped a hand back to Raef's shoulder, squeezing tightly. He grimaced sympathetically at Goro. "Silvanus is a good guy. He let me go the first time." Lina Goro kept staring at the ground. He nudged at a seashell with the toe of his boot. If he kept talking, he might get worked up, and make an already awkward situation worse. He'd just go gripe to Luci about it later, or something. People not fucking understanding how gods worked. And Silvanus especially, when... well, wasn't like Goro followed him. He didn't have any reason to be defensive. Izzy Hansel squeezed Goro and kissed the top of his head, then just shifted Goro in front of him so he could wrap both arms around Goro's shoulders and chest and prop up on him. He glanced between Raef and Az, settling on Raef. "You fuckin' had breakfast or anything?" Mink "No." Raef shook his head, almost sighing out with relief at the sudden change in conversation. Anger still boiled close to the surface, it had since - since - since the other night. He counted to ten before he took Az's hand in his, twining their fingers together. "Sounds like a good idea. I'll cook. C'mon." Lina "I already ate," Goro said, in a feeble attempt to make Hansel let him go so he could go off walking by himself. He didn't actually try to squirm free, or anything. Izzy "Yeah, that didn't fuckin' count. Nah." He shook his head at Raef. "Fucker thinks a piece of plain bread is breakfast, honest to god." Mink Raef snorted softly. "I know. Should've trained him better," he said with a soft laugh. He tugged Az along as he walked back towards the ship. He couldn't wait to be done with the damn thing. Lina "Keeps you alive, don't it?" Goro grumbled, consenting to have Hansel pull him along after the others. Izzy "Yeah, but me an' Raef make breakfasts that make you actually fuckin' enjoy being alive," Hansel teased, then immediately felt fuckin' awkward and embarrassed again. The fuck. Mink "I already enjoy bein' alive." Az grinned widely as he took a larger step forward to wrap Raef up in a large hug, lifting him up off the ground. "Fuckin' hell, Az," Raef grumped even as a dark blush tinged his cheeks. He didn't fight being lifted up. "And you ain't fuckin' lived until you've had Hansel's breakfast." He snickered a little as he said the sentence. Izzy Hansel scoffed, more embarrassed. Lina "What are you gonna be making, anyway?" Goro asked. All casual-like. Acting like he wouldn't kill a man for Hansel's blueberry pancakes, all slathered with butter and syrup. Izzy "Hmm." Hansel mentally ran over what he had stocked in his bag as they walked. "Griddle cakes. Got the dry mix, can make some fresh water, refill everyone's canteens, too." Goddamn magic. Handy shit. "Cut up some apples and fry'em to go with. Eh?" Mink Az shifted Raef in his arms, lifting him up almost to where he was carrying him over a shoulder. "Fuck. Maybe should've married you." "Fuck you." Raef rolled his eyes, squirming to be let down, even more fuckin' embarrassed than when Hansel pulled this shit. "I made you breakfast." "But not with apples." Lina Goro snorted at the two of them. Eh, that was pretty fuckin' cute. Really weird Griffin wasn't there anymore, though. Like he'd just been... swapped out. Probably wasn't like that to Raef, though. Goro was just being fucking morbid. He stepped closer to Hansel's side and hugged him while they walked, squeezing tight. "Who the fuck fries apples, anyway? You're supposed to eat 'em raw." Shit, apple pie was a thing. And cobbler, and shit. Shit. Izzy Hansel scoffed and grumbled at Az and Raef's little exchange, feeling fuckin' embarrassed again. God. The fuck. He distracted himself by giving Goro an amused look. Judging by Goro's expression, he already knew he'd said some dumb shit, but Hansel prodded at him anyway. "My fuckin' mom, that's who. You doubtin' the culinary goddamn abilities of my momma, oresi?" Lina "Nah, nah, nah." Embarrassed, Goro started to pull away, then changed his mind and burrowed further into Hansel's coat. "She's good. Good cook." Mink "Who the fuck doesn't fry apples?" Raef finally managed to get Az to drop him back to the sand and he took his husband's hand once more, squeezing softly. He couldn't stop touching him...still didn't seem real. "You. Makin' me wait and suffer." Raef exhaled sharply. "Maybe I was waitin' for Hansel." Izzy Hansel kissed Goro's head and squeezed him, grinning, then scoffed and grumbled more at Raef. "Someone had to teach you how to do it right. Gotta add cinnamon. No goddamn point otherwise." Mink "Always used sugar for Griffin." Making pies, frying shit, sugar was the way to go. Anything really - he could've burnt the food and Griffin would've loved it. Lina Goro grimaced. He dug his nails into Hansel a little before he caught himself doing it, and stopped. Izzy Hansel winced, and didn't know what to say. Normally he would've grabbed Raef and hugged him, but he felt like ... he wasn't fuckin' supposed to, or something. Meant he had to use his goddamn words, instead. "Brown sugar's best," he offered weakly, trying to change the subject without actually changing the subject, or some shit. God. Conversations were fucking impossible. Mink "Pro'ly better with cinnamon," Az said, rocking his and Raef's hands. One more squeeze. They didn't need to be thinkin' about anythin' else other than food, and Hansel and Goro. "Uh-huh. I don't think you've ever cooked." Raef smiled as he teased his husband. He chose to take the change - Goro and Hansel were shit at hiding their grimaces. He was allowed to fuckin' talk about Griffin, talk about the good times, but...he ran a thumb along the back of Az's hand. "I'm gonna get some lessons this mornin'." Lina Goro felt about ready to fuckin' die with how awkward this was all turning out to be, but they were saved by their arrival back at the camp. He busied himself stoking the fire--pretending to be real damn interested in it, too--while Hansel went to get his supplies. "Bet we could find some berries in the woods, for the cakes," Goro said when Hansel rejoined them. Then he felt his mood crash, just like that--Amari was the one who'd shown him what berries were good to eat in the woods around the Sanctuary. He poked at the fire some more, wishing he hadn't said anything. Izzy Hansel set his skillet over the fire to get hot and parked himself next to Goro, kissing his head automatically as he did and dropping his bag on his other side. He dug through it for a moment and pulled out four apples, one for each of'em. "Could do. Sounds like too much work, though." He tossed an apple each to Az and Raef, and passed the other two to Goro. "You got apple-choppin' duty for me an' you, chatichi. 'Cause you're good at it." Then he pulled a measuring cup and his dry mix out of his bag, too, and portioned it out. Without really thinking about it, he used magic to pull some water out of his canteen, directing it into the cup. He'd gotten used to this shit -- was damn useful, honestly. Instead of using a fork to mix it together, he just spun his finger and made the water itself do the work. That was a little harder, but he'd been practicing. Mink Raef caught the apple when it was tossed his way, drawing out a dagger with his free hand at the same time. He began slice into it while watching Hansel. Fucker knew how to cook, and he loved that. When Hansel pulled the water out of the canteen without touching the damn thing, he commented, "That's fuckin' useful." Then Hansel did some fancy shit. "You're gettin' good." Lina Goro couldn't help smiling, watching Hansel do his trick with the water. It helped, a little. A little bit of relief from feeling bad. He sliced up their apples dutifully. Izzy Hansel grinned, feeling all proud of himself and shit. "Yeah. Practice, y'know. Uh." The awkwardness hit again, and he glanced at Az, explaining, "Just fuckin' got druid powers a bit ago. Dunno if Raef mentioned. Anyway, still learning and shit." Maybe that was why he felt so fucking weird. Az was already a core part of the group by being attached to Raef, but he was fuckin' new to all of the rest of them. Hansel didn't know how to fuckin' ... act with that. Didn't want Az to feel left out or lost. Mink The dagger worked through another slice of apple. "Gonna have to show me one day." Druid powers. Fuckin' handy. Raef doubted that creepy little guy was going to give him anything like that. "How'd you get 'em?" Az asked. He was also working on an apple, but popping small pieces into his mouth at the same time. Izzy "Uhh." There was the fuckin' question. "Dead friend asked her goddess to give'em to me, I think." The fuck was his life, anyway. He nodded to Raef, brushing it off. "Can show you right now. Try, anyway. Still dunno what the hell I'm doin'." Mink Raef passed over the remaining apple to Az to finish cutting. "Stop eatin' them," he muttered with a soft laugh. There weren't gonna be any apples at this rate. "Dunno. Looks like y'know the hell you're doin'," he said as he joined Hansel. He sure as fuck didn't. He'd never bothered to learn the little trick when he was a kid. There was no need when he could stab people. Izzy He scoffed and shifted towards Raef, and felt fuckin' weird again. God. Why the fuck. He ignored it. "Uh, Mishka tried to explain the whole ... magic thing to me. Think it's kinda similar, with sorcerers and druids? More than like clerics, anyhow." Luci tended to use water magic, too -- Eldath thing -- but she hadn't been able to help him much. Then again, that was Luci. They didn't have that much in common, sorta -- mentally-speaking. He figured him and Raef did, maybe. He stopped mixing the batter and held the cup where Raef could get at it better. "You gotta, like ..." He waved his fingers vaguely. "Gesture at it, and shit. Somatic, Luci said. Some spells need you to say shit, like that thorn whip thing I got, but this one's just ... motion. I just think about, uh." He thought for a second. It'd been instinctive at first. "Y'know, sailing and shit, water's got a feel to it, so I kinda think about the tides, and waves, currents. Like I'm just ... reminding the water it can do that, maybe? Showin' it how." Lina Goro paused his apple slicing, listening to Hansel explain it. Man, that wasn't anything like how he thought about magic with water, but it was kinda dreamy knowing it worked that way for him. Mink "I fuckin' hate boats." After this last fuckin' trip he never wanted to get on a other one. Being trapped there, unable to do a damn thing as his world closed in ever tighter -- -- that shit wasn't gonna help. He took the cup and tapped the rim with a fingertip as he thought. He fuckin' hated boats, but...there was something he did like, a distant babbling brook that still ran. The house near it was gone, but the creek was still there. He remembered the feel as it danced across his skin, washing away any worries, any frets. Raef traced his finger along the rim of the cup before he did what he used to do, he dipped into the water without touching it. The water rippled pleasnlantly in the cup. Izzy Hansel grinned and swatted Raef's shoulder with the back of his hand. "Hey, there you fuckin' go. Nice." Mink Raef damn near dropped the cup at the unexpected swat. Hansel was overexcited - he snickered under his breath - for a little ripple. "Why don't you show me how you do it?" he suggested, still smiling. Izzy "Psshh." He fuckin' did it, though, leaning in and spinning his finger slightly, again -- pulling the water back out of the dry mix and swirling it into a tiny whirlpool, drawing a little bit more out on the top to shape it into a little ball. Blown his goddamn mind when Luci told him he could do that shit. It was trickier to keep them whirlpool and the ball going at the same time, but at this point he was just fuckin' showing off. Mink "Show off." Raef rolled his eyes, but it was impressive. He tapped the cup again in thought before he thought of that little creek again and he reached over in front of Hansel. He felt for the water, the calm, gently lapping feeling, and he pulled lighttly at the whirling ball. It disappeared, but the water threaded out towards him. Izzy Hansel grinned wider. Raef caught on fast -- fuckin' elves just getting magic for free, and shit. Fuckin' great. As Raef pulled the water towards him, interrupting Hansel's little trick, he laughed abruptly and slung his arm around Raef without thinking about it, just fuckin' delighted, and dragged him in to kiss the top of his head. "Lookit you, fuckin' pro with this shit already." Lina Goro stared at them for a moment, then grinned down at his apples. "Gosh, Az, what do you think? Should we give 'em some privacy?" Mink "Mmm...I dunno. I like to watch," Az answered lowly, laughing under his breath. Raef flushed at the hug and kiss, looping an arm around Hansel's waist. "Imagine what I can do with two balls." He let the water sit just above his palm, willing it to divide. It was a little easier, but, shit, Hansel made it look even easier. Izzy Hansel scoffed and sputtered, pulling back away. God. Fucksake. He'd completely lost his fuckin' concentration on the magic, and hunched his shoulders a bit. Focused on it again, grumbling under his breath, and drew some more water out of the canteen to replace what Raef was playing with, and started mixing again. He wanted to say, I didn't tell you you get to watch, but he couldn't just fuckin' ... say shit like that to Raef's fuckin' husband. Might piss him off, or something. He didn't fuckin' know the guy. Didn't want Raef to have to pick one of their sides, or some shit. Eldath. Lina Ah, that got Hansel all flustered and shit. It was adorable, but Goro kinda felt bad for him, too. He set down the knife and the apple he was slicing so he could give Hansel a hug from behind, and gave him a few kisses on the cheek. And that was all. Hopefully that'd settle him a little. He went back to the apple. Mink Hansel was already in a weird fuckin' mood and the flirting didn't seem to help. Raef dropped the water back into the canteen, feeling a little shitty for making Hansel pull. It was the first time since...since Goro did his thing, and it was awkward as fuck. He gently rested his fingers on the back of Hansel's wrist as Goro came over to hug Hansel. Izzy Ah, well, that was even more fuckin' embarrassing, but in a different way that was at least kinda nice. He scoffed again and shrugged them off a bit, but felt better. The batter was well mixed, and the apples were all chopped up by this point. Butter didn't travel well enough, but he had olive oil in his bag, so he poured a generous amount into the hot pan and nodded for the apples to be tossed in as he dug ground cinnamon and tightly-packed brown sugar out of his herbalism kit to add it. As some point the herbalism, alchemy, and mess kit had all become just one kit. Made things simpler. He tossed the sizzling apples to make sure they were coated well. "Be a bit before they soften up," he commented. Then he'd cook the griddle cakes in the sweet droppings left behind. Was gonna be fuckin' great. Mink When Hansel eased, Raef felt some of the tension slip away. That was better. It was better. He dropped his hand away so he could clean up the mess left behind from chopping and mixing. "It smells fuckin' good," he said with a grin at Hansel. He had missed cooking with him. It'd been too long since doing something normal. "Want anythin' else with it?" Izzy "Hmm. Ain't got any bacon I can fix for ya'll." He scratched his beard, thinking. "Could catch and grill some fish if y'want some meat, though. Just griddle cakes is good for me." He tossed the apples in the pan again, and grinned faintly, remember how Goro'd wolf'em down. Mink Raef wasn't certain if cakes would be enough for Az - he'd seen how much he ate. He wiped off his hands on a piece of cloth usually tucked in a pocket, turned, and watched as Az found something - looked like a seashell - to flip in the air, catch it, and flip it again; he could remember doing that at their home. He was gonna ask him about fish, but found himself staring instead. "...think we're good with griddle cakes," he mumbled. Lina Goro latched onto Hansel while he was frying the apples. "Nuh uh," he mumbled against his shoulder. "You can't go off fishing while the cakes are all hot and fresh. You're staying here." Izzy Hansel snickered and wrapped his arm around Goro. "Yeah, all right." He glanced up at Az -- he knew Raef didn't much care for the ocean, but he didn't know about the new old husband. "Spearfishin', though. Don't take long." He tossed the apples again, more for something to do with his hands -- well, the one not around Goro -- than because they needed it. "Some other time, maybe." It came out kinda hesitant and tentative. He was a fuckin' coward and when something made him uncomfortable, historically, he just kind of fucking avoided it. Couldn't do that anymore, though. Didn't really want to, either -- he wanted to fuckin' fumble through whatever the hell kinda weird feelings he was having, here, and just fuckin' hang out with Raef like normal. So ... some other time. Yeah. They'd all hang out again some other time, and he'd be fuckin' fine, goddammit. Mink End Izzy Title: Fried Apples. Summary: Goro and Hansel introduce themselves to Az, and have breakfast with him and Raef. Hansel is very awkward around Az, but he teaches Raef how to shape water.Category:Text Roleplay